community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Advanced Criminal Law
Summary: When someone from the study group confesses to using a crib sheet on the last Spanish test and is about to be expelled for it Jeff uses his lawyer skills to help defend the cheater. Meanwhile, Annie recruits Pierce to write a new school song. Plot Over the P.A. system Dean Pelton anounces that Grendale is having dedication ceremony for a new statue dedicated to Luiz Guzman a former student at Greendale. Meanwhile in Spanish class Senor Chang confronts his students over a crib sheet he discovered that was used to cheat on the last exam. He warns that if no one comes forward to claim responsibility he will fail everyone. Back in the study room the group tries to figure out who is the culprit. Britta stops the various finger pointing by saying that it's Chang that everyone should really be upset with. End tag Abed and Troy are trying to see who can hold the most pencils in their mouth's. When Troy wins with 36 pencils Abed wants to go best 2 out of 3. Recurring Themes Continuity: *'Returning faculty': Duncan makes another appearance *'Returning students': Garrett returns to help Abed '''pull a prank on '''Troy *'First appearance: 'Luis Guzman's statue and Leonard make their first appearance in this episode. *'Mad skillz': Jeff uses his lawering skills to help defend Britta *'Abed it: '''The animosity betwen Duncan and Chang is highlighted in this episode, it would later come to a head in the Season One finale '"Pascal's Triangle Revisited"' Running gags: *'Attention students'!: Dean Pelton anouncement about the dedication ceremony for Luis Guzman's statue. *'NOOOOOO!: Annie screams when she thinks she's about to fail Spanish *'''Shut up Leonard! :Jeff tells Leonard (who is skinny dipping at the pool where Britta's hearing is at) to shut up and to put on a bathing suit. *'Bon appetit!: '''Pierce suggests that Britta is a lesbian again Pop culture: *'Shout out': Luis Guzman, President Obama, Danny Glover, Prince Charles *'TV shows': Cheers, MASH, Fawltey Towers, Maryanne, Jackee, Alan Dershowitz *'Movies': "Carlito's Way", "The Cowboy Way", "The Hard way", "Q an A", Kumar, Mr. Miyagi, *'Music': "She'll be coming round the mountain", The school song Pierce writes is a rip-off of "That's just the way it is" by Bruce Hornsby. *'Product placement': Metamucil, Ferrari Quotes *"It's a tiny peice of paper containing all the information on the quiz otherwise known as a crib sheet. Who id it? Maryanne, Grandpa, Jackee, Kumar? There's one asian sterotype that does apply to me, whoever did this insulted my honor and they've got 24 hours to come forward or Mr.Mayagi here will wax off everyone's score and THE WHOLE CLASS GETS A ZERO! Except you Toby."--''Chang *''"Oh shut your pompus vortex of overlapping fangs!"-''Chang responds to Ian Duncan. Trivia In the DVD commentaries for this episode Donlad Glover discusses the evolution of his chracter Troy and how diffrent he is now compared to earlier episodes like this one. He suggests that Troy as he is now woud totally fall for Abed's prank. Images Advanced Criminal LAw Chang squints.jpeg Advanced Criminal Law Chang.jpeg Advanced Criminal Law Judges.jpeg Advanced Criminal Law Troy and Abed.jpeg Advanced Criminal Law spanish class.jpeg Social Psychology Chang and Annie.jpeg Ultimateatomicbuster 19:05, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Category:Community Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes